


A Shot in the Dark

by Jessi_aka_pyro



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Ahhhh not like straight smut, But smut regardless, First Kiss, Gay Smut, I just wanted some steamy make outs, Jeremy is 17, M/M, Michael Mell - Freeform, Not all the way smut, Smut, boyf riends — Freeform, boyfs, but like, idk man, it's pretty gay, jeremy heere - Freeform, michael is 16, okay, straight smut, yeah - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 07:43:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12502332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jessi_aka_pyro/pseuds/Jessi_aka_pyro
Summary: “Jeremy?” Michael asked, voice full of awe and admiration. Jeremy pulled back to look up the few inches between their eyes and Michael's breath caught in his throat.Jeremy was so… beautiful. The soft red glow of his room, only illuminated by the large lava lamp by his bed and the soft lamp at the other end near his radio, had Jeremy looking soft and malleable in his arms. Jeremy had an easy smile, eyes tired but interested as he stared back. Michael tightened his arms, taking a deep breath. He licked his lips slightly as they suddenly felt dry, Jeremy's eyes following the movement.Was the air thicker suddenly?





	A Shot in the Dark

They were in Michael's basement, per usual. Jeremy was staying the night as it was a Friday and honestly why be home when you could be with your best friend/newly announced boyfriend?

 

It was nothing dramatic really. Jeremy had just had a long emotional talk with Christine, leading him to stomp up the sound booth Monday night after play rehearsal and demand that Michael ask him out.

 

Honestly, how was Michael supposed to say no.

 

After the final performance tonight, the two had joined the team for celebratory dinner at ihop, but had then neglected to go to Jake's for the after party. Despite the teasing they were bound to receive on Monday, Michael really didn't regret his choice of leaving. Not when he currently had an after show buzzed Jeremy in his arms. He wasn't even sure how they got into this position.

 

Just the moment they entered Michael's room, Jeremy had thrown himself at Michael for a hug, and they just… never really let go.

 

Jeremy hummed against his shoulder, making Michael smile, slow and warm, pulling back just enough to see Jeremy's soft features. He brushed some hair from Jeremy's forehead, noticing the acne scars were looking much better since Jenna had offered Jeremy some high quality acne cream.

 

“What's up, man?”

 

“Nothing. I'm just… mmm happy.”

 

“Mmm happy?”

 

“Mmhmmm.” Jeremy pecked Michael on the lips before returning the hug. Something had changed though. Jeremy didn't know it, but that was more than their first kiss. That was… Michael's first kiss. He stared wide eyed at the mess of hair shoved in his neck.

 

“Jeremy?” Michael asked, voice full of awe and admiration. Jeremy pulled back to look up the few inches between their eyes and Michael's breath caught in his throat.

 

Jeremy was so… beautiful. The soft red glow of his room, only illuminated by the large lava lamp by his bed and the soft lamp at the other end near his radio, had Jeremy looking soft and malleable in his arms. Jeremy had an easy smile, eyes tired but interested as he stared back. Michael tightened his arms, taking a deep breath. He licked his lips slightly as they suddenly felt dry, Jeremy's eyes following the movement.

 

Was the air thicker suddenly?

 

“Can i-” Jeremy didn't even let him finish. Pulling Michael to him, Jeremy pushed up, closing the distance between them with a hard press of lips to his. Michael's breath hitched and eyes widened considerably, before his arms seemed to go on autopilot, tightening around Jeremy's waist. He closed his eyes, pressing back.

 

Pale hands gripped the front of Michael's jacket and suddenly Jeremy's lips were parting and Michael's heart was _racing_. What was he supposed to do? He'd never kissed like this before!? Hell! In all his sixteen years of life, he'd only ever pecked Damien Reece on the cheek on the playground in third grade, which led to years of bullying and torment. How was he supposed to-

 

And _holy shit_ , Jeremy was making the softest noises and suddenly there was a _tongue_ in Michael's mouth. Michael made a noise of his own, blushing hard as his stomach flipped. He tried to mimic Jeremy's motions with his own tongue, but he felt awkward and nervous. Jeremy could apparently tell, as he pulled back giggling a bit.

 

“Uhh,” Michael tried, blinking in awe at the boy of his dreams, lips a bit reddened.

 

“S-sorry. I uhm. I probably should've asked if that was okay,” he started, pulling back out of Michael's arms, but Michael was shaking his head, holding him tighter.

 

“No!” He squeaked, suddenly feeling his face grow hotter. Michael shrank down slightly, though his arms didn't loosen. “I uhm. I uuhh.”

 

_Jesus fucking Christ._

 

“Michael?” Jeremy prompted, with a curious tilt of his head. Michael was swooning.

 

“It was great! I just uhm. Can we… try again? I promise I won't make it awkward this time,” he rushed out, looking down from this sudden burst of insecurity.

 

Jeremy laughed, moving to peck Michael's lips. He looped his arms around Michael's neck and grinned. “Yeah! I-i would like that! We can uh. We can t-take it slow? This time?”

 

Michael nodded gratefully, biting his lower lip. He really wished he'd paid attention to the kissing bita of pornos now. Or maybe watched more romance movies with his mom. Anything really that could help right now.

 

Jeremy leant in again and Michael nearly died. He couldn't help the tiny gasp that escaped him as _that Damn tongue_ swiped against his lower lip, making its way into his mouth once more. As Jeremy suggested, this kiss was a little slower, but still quick enough to take Michael off guard.

 

Fingers tangled in his hair, the other reaching down his back beneath the collar of his shirt and hoodie. Michael kissed back, pushing their tongues together (?) and holding Jeremy firmly against him.

 

It went alright for about two minutes until there was a _curl_ against the roof of his mouth, that had Michael’s tongue stuttering as his knees went a little weak. He dropped slightly with a noise, clanking teeth harshly, causing Jeremy to pull away quickly.

 

“Michael!? Are you okay?”

 

Clearing his throat, Michael was possibly as red as he could physically get, avoiding Jeremy's eyes. “Sorry!”

 

Jeremy giggled, pulling out of Michael's arms to leaning down enough to catch his eyes. Dude, it's okay! But for real, are you alright?”

 

“Uh- yeah. I'm just- fuck I'm sorry. I didn't mean to do that…”

 

“What's wrong then? Was I… too much?” Jeremy flushed with the question, looking nervous. Michael bit his lip, shaking his head.

 

“No no nothing like that. I just uhm. I don't. I've never like- uhh"

 

“You've never what? Kissed with tongue?”

 

Michael crossed his arms, suddenly feeling all his insecurities rush in. “Uhm. At all.”

 

“What?”

 

Looking down, Michael rushed out, “I'veneverkissedanyonebefore,” squeezing his eyes shut.

 

Jeremy stared for a few seconds, retaining the warmth in his face. “That was… that was your f-first kiss?”

 

Michael nodded, awaiting the disbelief. But instead, his face was lifted up by clammy hands. Jeremy stayed quiet until Michael opened his eyes, fear and question in his eyes.

 

“Dude. For a first kiss? That was pretty rad.”

 

Would he ever stop blushing?

 

“B-But. I messed it up. And the teeth thing? That's not supposed to happen.”

 

“Michael. That literally happens to everyone. I uhh I did that too. When I first kissed Brooke.”

 

“Really?”

 

Jeremy nodded with a quiet laugh, letting go of Michael's face to loop around his neck again. “Y-yeah. She thought it was cute and showed me how to kiss the right way.”

 

“Oh,” was all Michael said, trying not to imagine Jeremy and Brooke kissing.

 

A few beats of silence, and Jeremy was biting the inside of his cheek, looking determinedly away from Michael. “Do uhm. Do you… want me to teach you?”

 

Michael felt his body heat up and he'd be lying if he tried to deny the way his legs pressed together. “Uh. Uhm. You don't… you don't have to.”

 

Jeremy waved him off, going to sit cross legged on Michael's bed. He grinned, despite the red tint to his face, and patted the bed beside him. “Dude. If it means I get to keep kissing you, then I'm more than invested in this.”

 

Michael managed to walk over, though his knee did give out slightly as he sat next to Jeremy, back straight and hands clenched in his lap. _God, he was awkward._

 

“Hey,” Jeremy whispered, smiling as he turned to face his body towards Michael. “Relax, man. Look, do what I do. Sit this way.”

 

Michael took a deep breath and nodded, moving to sit cross legged on the bed, facing Jeremy. He still held his hands tightly in his lap however.

 

Jeremy scooted forward until their knees were touching, and placed a hand on Michael's thigh, the other pressing against the sharp curve of Michael's jaw. His breath caught as his heart raced once more.

 

“Ready?” Jeremy asked from reddened lips. Michael nodded, staring.

 

With a laugh, Jeremy moved closer into their noses were touching. Michael could feel Jeremy's breath on his lips which had his stomach in spasms.

 

“Just… do what I do,” Jeremy suggested before pressing their lips together for the third time.

 

Once again a slick tongue parted his lips and Michael shivered. It slid against his own and Michael's hands were twitching. Right, he was supposed to be _learning_.

 

As Jeremy moved his tongue to slide against Michael's, Michael imitated the movements, if a bit stuttered. He felt a little light headed as Jeremy curled his around Michael's.

 

A hand slipped in his hair and suddenly Jeremy was moving into Michael's lap, holding his face up still. He made that _Damn noise_ again as Michael copied the movements in his mouth, and shivered against him. Michael's chest was heavy as his heart thumped hard. He grabbed Jeremy's back, pulling him against him again and-

 

Curling up against the roof of his mouth again, Michael couldn't help the whine that escaped him as his hips moved up against Jeremy, causing the other to stutter out a moan against slick lips.

 

Michael copied the curl in Jeremy's mouth, and nearly lost it at the sounds he got in return from the warm and needy Jeremy in his lap.

 

Jeremy pulled on Michael's hair enough to make a loud smacking noise with their lips, before pushing his tongue deeper into Michael's mouth, grounding his hips down. Michael felt something press against his thigh that had him pressing back, breaking apart with another embarrassing noise.

 

The two stared at each other with kiss swollen lips, flushed cheeks, and mussed hair. Breaths shallow and quick.

 

“Did you-” Jeremy started, blinking hard. “Think your getting it?”

 

Michael gulped, holding Jeremy's hip tighter, moving one hand to card through his soft hair. He hummed his repose, nodding, unable to look away as Jeremy licked his bottom lip.

 

Without another word, the two pressed together again, needy and desperate.

 

Jeremy was pushing into his mouth in a more demanding way, similar to how the first kiss was, but this time Michael was expecting it. He opened his mouth willingly, slipping his own tongue past Jeremy's and tilting his head so until it was pressing needy and intimately against the walls of Jeremy's mouth. He licked up the roof and slid around the muscle giving him a similar treatment until Jeremy was a groaning mess in his lap, pushing down against him with his hips, and up with his hand, feeling the sides and back of Michael's soft stomach.

 

With a burst of confidence, Michael pulled away just long enough to move forward, pushing Jeremy down and hovering over him. Jeremy's eyes were glazed as a smile spread across his shiny lips. Moving his hips between Jeremy's spread legs, they both groaned before resuming the heated kiss.

 

It wasn't long before Jeremy was fumbling with the button of Michael's pants and vice versa, and then they were just in thin t shirts and boxers, sliding, and pressing, and touching, and groping.

 

A needy, “Michael,” was said between them, causing Michael to stop with a groan as he pulled himself away from Jeremy's warm body. Jeremy breathed heavy for a few seconds, Michael doing the same.

 

“I…,” Jeremy started, taking in gulps of air. “I don't… how far are we…?”

 

Michael turned red again with a laugh, laying back on top of the seventeen year old. “I-i didn't uhh. No! I was just-”

 

Jeremy laughed, carding his fingers through Michael's hair, and then Michael was laughing too, exhausted, sweaty, and out of breath, but laughing hard enough for his body to shake. They rolled to their sides, still giggling, arms and legs entangled.

 

As their breath was returned however, they fell silent, quiet smiles and soft caresses in between them. Michael had one arm out that Jeremy was laying on, his other moving up and down Jeremy's side, his shirt pushed up enough for his to do so. Jeremy's own pressed against Michael's chest, gripping the wrinkled, sweaty, Zelda shirt, while his other twirled sweaty locks of hair.

 

“Michael?”

 

Michael hummed, staring at the beautiful boy lying next to him.

 

“Was that uhh good f-for you?”

 

“What?” Michael laughed, pulling Jeremy's waist forward to hold him against his chest again. “No shit, Jere. Was the interest lost between my tongue down your throat? Or was it the erection?”

 

Jeremy giggled despite turning a bit red and rolled his eyes. “I was just checking. Geeze.”

 

They fell into an easy silence again until Michael cleared his throat, looking away. “What uhh. What about you? Did you like… it?”

 

A slow kiss was pressed to his lips, just long enough for Michael to chase after him as Jeremy pulled away again with a slow smile. _“Very much so.”_

 

They were kissing once more, keeping the pace to a slow slide of lips and skin, wound tightly together. Michael was rolled into his back as Jeremy laid above him, legs between his.

 

Michael whined in the back of his throat as the kiss heated up again, Jeremy's tongue pushing in as far as he could press it. Michael retaliated by sucking on it hard, making Jeremy's body go rigid with a broken noise coming from his throat.

 

That seemed to be a switch however, because then a thigh was pressed insistently between his legs, pushing down over and over. Michael made a similar noise, moving a hand up Jeremy's back, grinding up against the thigh with needy groans.

 

He felt like he was on fire. His skin was hot and slick as his stomach twisted in the best ways. Jeremy did more magical things with his tongue that Michael could only _try_ to imitate while that _Damn_ thigh pressed into him over and over. His own legs were shaking slightly as they tried to press against Jeremy's body. His hands gripping and pulling at whatever skin they could reach.

 

His stomach burned as that tell tale pull was dragging his back up into an arch and Michael was shoving Jeremy away with a loud smack of lips detaching. He sat up with heavy breaths, eyes closed, body shaking.

 

“...Michael?” Jeremy tried in a shaky voice, but Michael held up a hand, pushing sweaty hair out of his face. He was red from head to toe and _oh so very close_.

 

“I'm- I'm fine i-i sorry!”

 

“It's...okay?”

 

“I just… need a minute.” Jeremy nodded as Michael breathed, finally standing up, though his legs did wobble enough to warrant Jeremy standing up as well to hold him up. Michael's skin felt electric where Jeremy touched him.

 

“I-i need- uhmm,” Michael stuttered uncharacteristically, but Jeremy just nodded.

 

“Too much?”

 

Michael smiled, a little relieved, and nodded. “Y-yeah. Uhm. I'm- s-Sorry. Yeah.”

 

Jeremy laughed, and that nearly sent him over the edge right there. “It's okay dude. We've only been dating for a week.”

 

Sitting back down, Michael stared in wonder at his boyfriend. “H-how are you so…”

 

“Oh, I came already,” was Jeremy's blunt answer.

 

Michael flushed again, desperately trying not to look down at the ‘proof’. He remembered Jeremy going rigid against him with that needy noise, before pushing the other further down and pressing his thigh between Michael's legs. He felt a wave of lightheadedness go through him as he _realised._

 

_“Oh.”_

 

Jeremy flushed at Michael's response, crossing his arms insecurely. “I'm uhh. Sorry. I should've…”

 

“N-no! It's fine!” Was Michael's squeaked response. He shifted his legs uncomfortably, trying to breathe correctly which the added knowledge that he'd essentially made Jeremy climax with his mouth.

 

Jeremy noticed this and laughed. “Hey uh I'm gonna… go shower. You should probably t-take care of…”

 

Michael followed Jeremy's eyes down to his own body and blushed. Right. He nodded quickly. “Y-yeah!”

 

Jeremy laughed again, stopping at Michael's dresser to pull out clean shorts and a shirt before heading to the bathroom. Before he left the room however, Jeremy grinned at Michael, picking up the discarded hoodie.

 

Michael was pretty sure he was going to die tonight. At the hands of one Jeremy Heere.

 

Quickly taking care of his _issue_ , Michael changed clothes to clean boxers and a thin space invaders t shirt. He then set about changing the sheets of his bed and collapsing onto them. Anything to keep from thinking about the _very_ naked Jeremy in his shower.

 

Not long after that the bedroom door was opening slowly and in walked Jeremy, shorts going past his knees, and Michael's jacket hanging on him loosely. Michael laughed as Jeremy shut the door behind him, crossing the room to climb into the newly changed bed.

 

Michael climbed in beside him, wrapping an arm around his waist.

 

“You're not going to shower too?” Michael shrugged with a yawn, burying his face into Jeremy's shoulder. Was it creepy to smell your own jacket when your boyfriend is wearing it?

 

“Too tired,” he mumbled. Jeremy snorted, dragging his hand through Michael's dirty hair.

 

“Okay whatever. Don't yell at me when you feel disgusting tomorrow morning.”

 

“I'll yell at you if I want,” he mumbled against clean skin.

 

Jeremy rolled his eyes with a yawn of his own. He tangled their legs together, holding Michael tightly against him. “Whatever man.”

  
Michael grinned as sleep pulled at his eyes. There really was no other place he'd rather be at right now.

**Author's Note:**

> So like. I know Jeremy is kind of out of character? Like he's confident and what not. But Idk man. I just wanted to write make outs and I felt bad if I didn't post it? Soooyep. Heere you guys go. Hope it came out as good as I think?
> 
> Also p.s. I haven't written smut in like a year. So if this is bad xD I'm so sorry lol
> 
> Also also p.p.s. From now on when I CAN'T think of a title, I'm just gonna use song lyrics. It seems to be working.


End file.
